Cassandra
Hero Intro Mid row Support. Wide-ranging magical AOE attacks. Stat Growth Skills ' Storm Dance''' Ice shards deal Magical DMG (small AOE) with each hit. Multiple hits will be dealt if there's more than one enemy =Adds 9.9 damage per level =Unusable until 10 seconds in the battle because she stands in back casting "Teddy's Fury" twice ' Teddy's Fury' Teddy explodes in anger, dealing damage within a small area =She casts this at the beginning the fight, sometimes twice =Does magic damage based on MAG ATK; 11 damage added per level of skill ' Proph-Icy' Strengthens the Armor of the weakest team member with ice powers =Targets the lowest health (by percentage) ally. =Provides 42 extra armor; increases by 2 armor per level. ' Womanly Wiles' Lowers the enemy's magical Resist using feminine intuition (Passive) =Lowers enemy's Resist by 38.2 at level 1; + 0.8 Resist each level Rotation (Teddy's Fury → Proph-Icy → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green (minimum level to evolve: 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) → Added stats: 4 STR, 7 INT, 4 AGI, → ... 15 HP Regen, 45 Rage Regen. Green → Green + 1 (minimum level to evolve: 11) * 1 x Energy Stick (lvl. 10) * 1 x Lex Bangle (lvl. 9) * 1 x Witch Crystal (lvl. 11) * 2 x Report Card (lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) → Added stats: 20 STR, 23 INT, 17 AGI, → ... 9 PHY ATK, 30 MAG ATK, → ... 15 HP Regen, 15 Rage Regen. Green + 1 → Blue (minimum level to evolve: 21) * 1 x Wizard Staff (lvl. 20) * 1 x Life Crystal (lvl. 21) * 1 x Kicks Drum (lvl. 20) * 1 x Report Card (lvl. 9) * 1 x Primal Orb (lvl. 13) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) → Added stats: 22 STR, 35 INT, 22 AGI, → ... 200 Max HP, 6 PHY ATK, 18 MAG ATK, → ... 5 Piercing, 10% Heal Bonus. Blue → Blue + 1 (minimum level to evolve: 35) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (lvl. 35) * 1 x Life Scepter (lvl. 30) * 1 x Canvas Cape (lvl. 27) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (lvl. 18) * 1 x Claw Knuckles (lvl. 10) * 1 x Prayer Boots (lvl. 17) → Added stats: 16 STR, 32 INT, 16 AGI, → ... 200 Max HP, 24 PHY ATK, 40 MAG ATK, 5 Resist, → ... 5 PHY Crit, 10 MAG Crit, 120 HP Regen, 100 Rage Regen, 5 Dodge. Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (minimum level to evolve: 43) * 1 x Scepter of Fables (lvl. 33) * 1 x Unicorn Scepter (lvl. 34) * 1 x Mana Stone (lvl. 24) * 1 x Prayer Boots (lvl. 17) * 1 x Stone Armor (lvl. 10) * 1 x Zeus' Diary (lvl. 43) → Added stats: 14 STR, 46 INT, 6 AGI, → ... 200 Max HP, 21 PHY ATK, 91 MAG ATK, 5 Armor, → ... 5 MAG Crit, 210 Rage Regen, 5 Ignore Resist. Blue + 2 → Purple (minimum level to evolve: 51) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (lvl. 35) * 1 x Robber's Papers (lvl. 16) * 1 x Rose Stone (lvl. 35) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (lvl. 49) → Added stats: 22 STR, 66 INT, 16 AGI, → ... 550 Max HP, 30 PHY ATK, 80 MAG ATK, → ... 15 PHY Crit, 10 MAG Crit, 170 HP Regen, 242 Rage Regen. Purple → Purple + 1 (minimum level to evolve: 60) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (lvl. 18) * 1 x Blessed Shield (lvl. 19) * 1 x Mithril Plate (lvl. 22) * 1 x Holy Tears (lvl. 60) * 1 x Gift Sword (lvl. 53) * 1 x Prayer Boots (lvl. 17) → Added stats: 16 STR, 47 INT, 16 AGI, → ... 280 Max HP, 40 PHY ATK, 40 MAG ATK, 14 Armor, 12 Resist, → ... 620 HP Regen, 270 Rage Regen, 10 Ignore Resist, 15% Reduce Rage. Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Vengeance Box * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Smelling Salt * 1 x Gift Shirt * 1 x Winged Shoes → Added stats: 44 STR, 86 INT, 44 AGI, → ... 3 PHY ATK, 40 Armor, 35 Resist, → ... 100 HP Regen, 12 Ignore Resist. Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Skull Wrap * 1 x Harvesting Stick * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary * 1 x Fabled Wand III * 1 x Winged Shoes → Added stats: 39 STR, 117 INT, 27 AGI, → ... 625 Max HP, 61 PHY ATK, 121 MAG ATK, → ... 15 PHY Crit, 30 MAG Crit, 120 HP Regen, 100 Rage Regen, 5 Ignore Resist. Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Fabled Wand IV * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Zeus' 3rd Diary * 1 x Winged Shoes → Added stats: 61 STR, 115 INT, 45 AGI, → ... 880 Max HP, 41 PHY ATK, 181 MAG ATK, 4 Armor, → ... 60 MAG Crit, 240 HP Regen, 110 Rage Regen, 10 Ignore Resist. Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Ayra Charm (Lvl. 83) * 1 x Darkos Hat (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Summoner's Staff (Lvl. 85) Strategy Cassandra complements groups that do magic damage due to her passive and also improving her tank's toughness via her armor buff. Hidden Passive At the beginning of a battle, she will stand in the back using her 2nd skill "Teddy's Fury" (sometimes twice in a row), and, in addition, she will be unable to use her Ultimate until about 9 to 10 seconds in the encounter. Hero Shard Locations * Purchasable in the Gauntlet Mall; 5 shards for 500 Dragoncoins * Sign-In reward during January. * Hero Cards given as rewards from Guild Wars weekly. Category:Hero Category:Water